Claudia the Business Woman
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: I would like to thank CNJ for coming up with this idea. It sounds like a good idea to me. Claudia and Kristy go into business together. This was Kristy's idea of business: why not work with Claudia again? Would this new business be a success since the Baby - sitters Club?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am back for another BSC fic. This latest idea came from a recent e - mail with CNJ, and I thought I would give it a shot by trying to write it up. This was something I never thought of. Enjoy this latest.

Claudia and Kristy were eating lunch later that week. Kristy wanted to talk with her about something, and Claudia didn't have any idea what Kristy had in mind this time. Whatever it is, she better like this latest that Kristy had stuck in her head. Both she and Kristy have been good friends since they were children. They both talk whenever they find the time.

Both of them are in their early twenties. Claudia was the first to show up. They both agreed to meet at the Olive Garden for lunch at noon. Claudia was able to find a parking spot. The dashboard on her car told her it was now 11:45. Kristy usually likes to be on time, and almost always has. Claudia waited inside for her friend instead of waiting out in the parking lot.

Kristy showed up right on time. It was now 12:00. Kristy walked in and found Claudia waiting for her.

"Hi, Kristy."

"Hello yourself. How was your morning?"

"It went well, thank you. We are waiting for our turn. We will be waiting for fifteen to twenty minutes. While we're waiting, why don't you tell me what idea you want to share to share with me?"

"That's what I was thinking also, Claud. Remember I founded the Baby – sitters Club?"

"I wouldn't forget that. I haven't thought about that lately."

"This new idea that I just came up with is something you'd be interested in."

"Just spit it out already, Kristy. I have an hour worth of lunch. What's your lunch hour?"

"Thirty minutes, so we have plenty of time."

The waiting area was starting to get full. It was a good thing Claudia got here early. There were several other people talking also.

"This idea I just came up with is that we could go into business together again."

"I like that idea. We haven't worked with each other since we started the Baby – sitters Club."

"I know, Claud. I just miss working with you."

"What type of business do you have in mind?" Claudia asked.

"I know you're not a big fan of sports, but I do have something in mind."

"Tell me."

"I thought we could start a bowling alley. We could put an ad in the newspaper."

"Why would I want to be in this one?"

"You like art, right?"

"Yes."

Claudia still wasn't understanding where Kristy's idea was coming from, and she let Kristy continue with her newest idea.

When they first started the Baby – sitters Club, Kristy sounded like business was her thing, and the club was a huge success. Kristy just finished college by earning a major in business. No wonder Kristy came up with this idea, Claudia thought to herself. Kristy continued.

"How would you feel to be in charge of creating the outfits for the team members?"

Now Claudia was starting to get this latest idea, and as usual, Claudia found this one was another good idea of Kristy's.

"I do have some questions."

"What?"

"Do you plan to get the other girls into joining or is it just us?"

"It's just us for now. Maybe we can try to ask Stacey later if she would like to be in charge of the money. She had since she took care of that years ago."

"Good idea. I haven't talked with her for a while. I'll mention it when we get the chance."

"Thanks. Friends do this."

"I agree with you. Have you started building this bowling alley yet?"

"Yes, I have. While it just started, I thought I would ask you to be part of it."

"It's been one of the best ideas in a long time, Kristy. Of course I'll go into business with you."

"I know you would agree with me."

Both girls were finished waiting to be seated.

When they finished giving out their orders, they talked about other things.

"I spoke with Mallory just last night," Kristy said.

"How is she doing?"

"She's good. She is now accepted into a publishing company and is looking forward to start writing her first young adult novel."

"Good for her. She's always wanted this dream. It's a good thing it came true."

"I know. She said she will tell us the latest."

"Why wouldn't she?"

None of the girls said anything after that.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Claudia didn't have much planned for this weekend. It wasn't yet the weekend, so Claudia somehow was available to do something. That's when Claudia got an idea. Of course telling Stacey about this latest idea would be worth sharing. She talks with Stacey over the weekends. Yes, Claudia and Stacey still are best friends.

Claudia listened while Stacey's phone ring. She was hoping Stacey would be home. The clock told her it was nine – twelve this morning. No telling what Stacey would be doing at this hour of the day. That's when she heard her say, "Hello?"

"Hi, Stacey."

"Claudia, how are you this week?"

"Doing fine, thank you for asking. Is there anything you're doing this weekend?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. There is something I would like to share with you."

"What's that, Claudia?"

"I had lunch with Kristy a few days a go."

"What does Kristy have to do with this conversation?"

"We had a nice conversation. We ate at the Olive Garden. As usual, she came up with another good idea."

"That's Kristy for you. What's this latest idea she has now?"

This got Stacey interested for sure.

"This idea she came up with has nothing to do with baby – sitting. This time she wants to go into business with me again."

"Again? This doesn't surprise me. Does Mary Anne know anything about this or not?"

"When I had lunch with Kristy, she said I was the first to know what this latest idea of hers. What do you think of this idea of hers?"

"I like it, but what type of business does Kristy have in mind?"

Stacey hasn't figured out this one out yet, and Stacey didn't bother guessing. There was no need for Stacey to guess.

"She said something about a bowling alley."

"What does a bowling alley have to do with her idea?"

Stacey sounded confused, Claudia noticed, so she continued on.

"Kristy said we could have our own bowling alley with different members for their teams and I could make the teams' outfits."

"Another good idea from Kristy. Did she say anything about Mary Anne and myself being involved?"

"It sounded like you both might, but you'd have to ask her that yourself," Claudia answered.

"Okay. I will do that. Maybe I'll have questions for her."

"That's true. I'm sure she has more details to this one since it's something she came up with."

"It usually looks that way. It's her idea, so she has all of the answered," Claudia told Stacey.

"Kristy's still in character with all of these ideas since we were in middle school."

Claudia had to agree.

"You're right. She's pretty smart about all of these ideas for business."

"Claudia, I have to end this telephone call. I have an appointment scheduled soon."

"What kind of appointment is it?"

"Nothing to do with my diabetes, if that's what you're thinking of asking."

"I guess I was."

"I'm going into town to get a pedicure. Too bad you can't come."

"I know. You're living out in New York and I'm still in Stoneybrook. If I was living in New York, I would've come along. Tell me about it later."

"I plan to do that, Claudia. It was nice hearing your voice again."

"Same with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia and Kristy are the only ones who still live here in Stoneybrook while all of their other friends don't. From the last time they heard, Dawn is living back home in California. They probably figured out on their own that she still is out there in California. Kristy's best friend, Mary Anne, still keeps in touch with Dawn more than the others do. Claudia and Kristy don't see each other much, so this was why they were able to get together for lunch.

"How long have you been building this new bowling alley of yours, Kristy?"

"About seven months or less. It's having good progress, too. I'm happy with the way its progress has been doing lately."

"The next time we get together again, why don't you show me where the location is?"

"I will do that, Claudia. Too bad the other girls aren't close by anymore to be in business with us."

Claudia nodded her head.

"It really was fun and how successful the Baby – sitters Club was," Claudia said.

"I know."

"You've been a very good businesswoman, Kristy."

"Thanks, Claudia. I happen to think you will be a success with me since we'll be working together again."

"Where did you come up on having your own bowling alley?"

"For almost a year now."

"Why didn't you tell me about it at that time?"

"I thought about that, but somehow I never got along to it until now. I hope we'll get a lot of people coming."

"I agree, Kristy. Let's just stay on the positive side and it can and will be a success like the Baby – sitters Club."

Kristy always had stayed on the positive side, and still is like that today.

"Do the other girls besides me know about this latest idea of yours?" Claudia asked.

Kristy shook her head and said, "You're the only one."

"Curious."

"That's okay. I'll let you know when I can show you where the bowling alley is."

"Do you want to tell me first? I might know where it is," Claudia said.

"It's out by the library, but it's about three to five blocks away," Kristy answered.

"Okay. Why did you pick that location?"

"I don't know. I somehow drove by lots of places, trying to decide where I want it, and nobody was using that space, so I ended up taking it."

"Always a good idea to see if the other places were taken before having your own space," Claudia agreed.

"I somehow know you would agree with me. You still with art, right?"

Claudia nodded and then replied, "Of course. Do you have anything in mind on that?"

"Yes, I do. If the teams don't find anything that's their size, you can use your creative side and make the shirts for them. You still make your own clothes, right?"

"Of course I do, Kristy."

Now Claudia was seeing where Kristy was coming from, but didn't bother saying anything. Claudia somehow figured out on her own that Kristy read her mind.

"I see you're starting to see where I'm coming along with my idea, Claudia."

"Of course I do, Kristy. This would be something to share with the others, even if it means they don't live here in Stoneybrook anymore."

"Of course the other girls will like this latest idea. Let's wait a while longer to share with them."

"Makes sense to me. I've got to get going. It was nice getting caught up."

"Talk again soon, Claudia."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kristy?"

"Yes, Claudia?"

"You've been talking about building this bowling alley with me. Have you given any thought on what it would be named?"

"I have, but no business names have come to mind. You can help with that too."

"I'll see what I can do. Why don't you put an ad in the newspaper?"

"I thought of that already, Claudia. That can wait until the time comes closer."

"I like the idea."

"Since it's my idea, I will be the owner and manager. You know it's different from being president."

Claudia nodded. Kristy had a good point, Claudia told herself.

"I won't start my job until we have customers."

"That's fine, Claudia."

"There's still a lot to work on and plenty of time to prepare."

Claudia nodded. They were on a walk together that day. That's why they got to talking about this latest idea Kristy had come up with.

"We'll keep talking about it. I have the feeling this bowling alley will be a success like the Baby – sitters Club was."

"Let's see how it turns out, Kristy. I like it when you think positive on something like this."

"Thank you for telling me, Claudia. We both can stay positive together. I had fun doing business with you when the Baby – sitters Club was in progress."

"I had fun doing business with you also. I hope this time it would be fun again."

"We better when either one of us come up with names for the bowling alley. Let's write them down."

"Good idea, Kristy. And we can share them with the other girls and see what names they like."

"I didn't think that, Claudia."

"I deserve credit as much as you do."

"Come on, Kristy. Of course you know I let you have it. What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I just did, that's all."

"Maybe having the other girls isn't a bad idea, Claudia. We can use Stacey's help also since she likes numbers."

"That's never changed, that's for sure. You can tell her that if you want, Kristy. I'm not telling Stacey about her helping us when we get started on the bowling alley business. Your idea, you tell her."

"You talk with her more than I do, Claudia. I'll let you be in charge of that."

"I don't want this to turn into an argument, Kristy. Let's just drop it."

Now it was Kristy's turn to see her friend had a good point. She had known Claudia ever since childhood, and they still have their friendship until today. And more years to come, Kristy thought to herself, but didn't bother sharing it with her friend.

"Let's split up for today, Claudia. I have something going on later today. Let's talk again soon."

"Okay, Kristy. Have a nice rest of your day."

"Same to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Kristy and Claudia got together again later that same week. Kristy wanted to show Claudia where their bowling alley will be for their new business.

"Where are we going, Kristy?" Claudia asked as she drove her Jeep.

Kristy answered, "I thought today was a good time to show you where our bowling alley is."

"I'd like to see how it's coming along."

So Claudia continued driving her Jeep as Kristy told her the directions on where to turn. They've lived in Stoneybook their entire lives.

Once Claudia found a parking space, she got out of the driver's seat and waited for her friend to get out before locking the vehicle.

"What time do you have there, Claudia?" Kristy asked.

"It is twelve – forty," was the answer.

"Thanks. I need to get back to work in about twenty more minutes, so we don't have much time."

"That's fine with me. I have today off, so I'm in no hurry to get back home."

"How many days do you have off?"

Kristy only had about three days of work and then had the rest of the time off to spend for herself and her friends. There is always time for your friends, Kristy told herself.

"What are you thinking of, Kristy?"

After knowing Kristy their entire lives, Claudia knew very well to know what Kristy has in her mind.

"I was just thinking on how much time you are thankful to have several friends you trust."

"I have thought of that one also. It's a nice way to remember the good and bad times you have spent with your friends," Claudia agreed.

So Kristy let her friend follow her so she could see their new business will end up for the first day for success.

"This is a nice area, Kristy. Last time I talked with Stacey and told her about your latest idea, she said she wants to see pictures of this area on the bowling alley's progress."

Kristy didn't need to think her friend's thought on the progress. All she did was say, "Go ahead, Claudia. You don't need to ask my permission to do this. You know by now there's no reason to bring it up."

"I just wanted to share, that's all. I will take a few pictures so Stacey can see."

Then Claudia added, "Have you showed Mary Anne any of the progress of this bowling alley or are you waiting?"

"I have shared some of them, Claudia. She said she likes where the location is. She wants to come down and see this building for herself in person when we're done building it and open for our first day."

"Stacey said the same thing."

"What time do you have now?" Kristy asked.

"One – fifteen. Why?"

"I think we should head back. I need to get back to work."

"Mind if I take a couple pictures first? I promised Stacey."

"Of course you can. Then we have to leave."

So Claudia took the pictures for a second or so, then they headed back to town. Before Claudia dropped Kristy off, she said, "Talk to you soon."

"We will. Bye."

"Bye."

After Kristy headed inside the building, Claudia did some thinking.

"Kristy's pretty creative coming up with ideas like this one. I'll talk with Stacey and we'll have more updates on this bowling alley idea. Stacey comes home from work in about an hour," she told herself.

She drove the rest of the way home without thinking of anything else. She decided to share pictures first and maybe she and Stacey could come up with any other ideas for the bowling alley. She'd never worked in a bowling alley before, so this was something new.

When Claudia opened the garage door, she parked the Jeep in its normal spot and locked the door like she did with Kristy while she checked out the location. From what Kristy said about Mary Anne's thought, Claudia had to agree it was a good space Kristy had chosen. She was sure Stacey would like it too by seeing pictures of it. Claudia also told herself this would take a lot more time to complete the building and all of that. So far, the project seemed to come along just fine.

Claudia decided to keep the pictures she'd taken with Stacey right away. She wanted Stacey to have some time to herself before she did anything, and that makes a lot of sense. She then walked through the kitchen and checked the answering machine. As usual, there were none. So Claudia looked at the pictures she'd just taken. Yes, the pictures look good from what she'd just seen on her phone. Another thought came to her mind – let's hope this latest idea of Kristy's will be a big success like the Baby – sitters Club.

Claudia decided she couldn't wait any longer to share these pictures with her friend, so all she did was send them to Stacey and then wait until Stacey responded her thoughts of the pictures. Now she looked at the time five minutes later. Since Stacey arrived home about fifteen minutes ago, Claudia told herself to let her friend take time to answer back. While she waited, Claudia browsed through the food she'd has left in the house.

Since she lives on her own now, her mother and father can't tell her what she can eat and read. They did that when she was growing up. About five minutes or so later, Claudia was enjoying a Kit – Kat bar along with Hershey's when Stacey replied.

"Hi, Claudia. I just saw the pictures you sent. I think it's a nice location."

"I know. Kristy said she thought today was the perfect time to do this."

"Looks like she was right. Do either of you know what the date will be for it to be finished?"

"Of course we don't know that. It's too soon to figure out."

"Did Kristy say anything what Mary Anne thought?"

"Mary Anne was also another friend Claudia had grown up with way before the Baby – sitters Club was around.

"Kristy did tell me that Mary Anne has seen some of the pictures, and like you, she wants to see it in person when the building is done. It's a lot of work too."

"Looks that way," Stacey agreed.

"Do you keep in touch with the others?" Claudia asked.

"Every once in a while. Did Kristy say anything about hiring anyone yet?"

"No, Stacey, she never said anything. I'm thinking it's still way too early for that. She wants to wait a while longer."

"That makes lots of sense to me, Claudia. I've got to go. We can talk again next time."

"I'm sure we will. Have a nice weekend."

"You too, Claudia."


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday, Kristy and Claudia were able to go to lunch together once again. They'd been talking a lot about this new business idea of Kristy's. Claudia was the first to speak.

"Kristy, there's are a few questions I want to ask."

"What are they? I will do my best to answer."

"The first question is what do you plan to name this new bowling alley?"

"I was thinking of Kristy's Lanes."

"I think that's a good name. I think it makes sense because it was your idea in the first place. Have you shared this with the other girls?"

Kristy shook her head and said, "Not yet. Since you and I will be working together again, I think you should be the first."

"I agree with you. I still haven't said anything about it to Stacey yet."

"Don't say anything yet. I have the thought this bowling alley would be a success like the Baby – sitters Club was."

"I think you're right, Kristy. You have been a very good businesswoman."

Kristy took that as a compliment.

"Why, thank you, Claudia. I told Mom about going into business with you again."

"What did she think about that?"

"She liked the idea."

"I think so too," Claudia agreed.

"You said you wanted to ask me a few other questions," Kristy reminded her.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm going to do my best to answer these as well."

So Claudia picked out another question she had in mind.

"Have you thought of how much money you will be paying for your employees besides me?"

"Not yet. I will have to come up with something. I hope the location isn't that far for people to visit us."

"Good point. I didn't think of that one."

"It will be fun working with you again. Maybe you can ask Stacey if she wants to join us so she could be in charge of the money."

"I will talk to her about it when I get the chance," Claudia told Kristy.

"Okay. She can talk to me too if she has any ideas or questions."

"I'm sure she will. She's a good person," Claudia said.

Kristy had to agree.

"No arguments there. Are there any other questions that I need to answer?"

"Not at the moment. When I do, I'll let you know."

"Okay. I enjoy eating lunch with you, Claudia. It gives us the chance to come up with ideas for Kristy's Lanes."

Now Claudia had another question.

"Actually, I do have another question that just came to me."

"What's that?"

"Have you interviewed anyone yet or do you have an ad that people could reach you?"

"Nothing yet," Kristy answered as she shook her head.

"So that means you don't have an ad in the paper then."

"That's right," Kristy said, "but I will do that sometime next week."

"Why not start doing that now? It'll make phone calls faster that way."

"I see your point, Claudia. I haven't come up with any ideas what to say yet."

"Something will come to mind. You can think of something like you always do."

Again Kristy saw her friend was right.

"I think you're right. At this moment I don't have any ideas."

"I'm not giving any suggestions, Kristy. I am letting you do this on your own."

"I plan to do this on my own. Do you want to see the ad before I send it to the newspaper?"

"If you want to, go ahead. O have to get back to work, so I better get ready."

Kristy also looked at her watch.

"You're right. I better get going also. I will talk to you again next time."

Both girls walked to their cars after they paid for lunch. They both told each other to have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

Claudia talked again with Stacey over the weekend.

"Can I come out sometime while this new business of yours in person while it's still in progress?" Stacey asked.

"I wouldn't mind, but I will talk to Kristy and see what she thinks about unless you can," Claudia answered.

"Okay. I like the pictures you both have going on right now."

"We think so also. I have no idea how to answer anyone's questions on how much this progress is coming along. Maybe Kristy can answer that."

"Has she said anything about on how much longer it will be in progress before it's ready for publicity?" Stacey asked.

"No, she hasn't said. Maybe the next time she and I talk about this again, she might have an answer. I could be wrong."

Stacey had to agree.

"Kristy had been a real success going on for her right now," Stacey said.

"That's true. I am sure that a lot of people have told her the same thing."

That was something both of them agreed on.

"Can I come out sometime during the next week or so? I have a vacation coming up, and I thought it was best it would be spent with you."

Claudia saw Stacey was right. Vacations were meant to get away from other things. Since it's been a while they both had seen each other, Claudia told herself that her friend could stay at her place.

"I would love that, Stacey. You know you're always welcome to stay at my place."

"Thanks, Claudia. I will see what will work in my schedule on the time off and we will go from there."

"Do you plan on flying out here to Stoneybrook or train?"

"Either way. I might fly out. I will decide then. I haven't lose your address and phone number. I have noticed you still have your same phone number when we had the Baby – sitters Club."

"That's true. I didn't want to change it since I have my own place. I thought the phone will be the right number if people want to reach out to me."

Stacey saw that her friend had a good point.

"That's a good idea and makes sense."

"I can talk to Kristy about this. I know you want to see the location in person."

"Yes. I would like to see it for myself instead of waiting until the opening night arrives."

Claudia told herself to make that as a note to remember to talk with Kristy when they see each other the next time.

"On your vacation, you can see Kristy if you have enough time."

"Of course, but there are no promises."

"That's true. I have to go, Stacey. I have some chores and errands to do. I will talk with you later."

"Take care, Claudia."

"Same with you, Stacey."


	8. Chapter 8

Within a few months, the bowling alley was completely set and ready to let Kristy and Claudia open up business.

While they waited for the business location to finish their progress, Kristy went straight to work on interviewing people.

While Kristy did that, Claudia was able to get started on shirts for the employees and teams. She was able to get about hundreds of them done while waiting for Kristy.

It was a Saturday afternoon when they got together.

"How are the shirts coming along, Claudia?" Kristy asked.

"I have done over a hundred of them, but I think it is nearing two hundred.'

"You work fast. I am impressed by that."

"Any luck with interviewing?" Claudia asked.

"About fifteen people say they are interested. They come here on Monday so I can come up with scheduling what days and times they can come in and work."

"Why don't we invite the other girls out here so they can see this place for themselves?" Claudia suggested.

"I like that. Mary Anne said she would be able to come and check out this place," Kristy told her.

"Stacey said the same thing. I guess that means the others are also," Claudia told her.

Kristy had to agree.

"Did Stacey say what day she plans to come and see Kristy's Lanes?"

"She thinks this week sometime because she has a vacation coming up. What about Mary Anne?"

"She said she will come out this weekend. I am sure she probably has told Dawn already."

"I think so too," Claudia agreed.

"News spread pretty fast. Now this will give us the chance to talk with the other girls all at once."

"I know. I will be having Stacey over at my place while she's here in Stoneybrook. Is Mary Anne staying with you too?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, she is."

They weren't so sure where the other girls would be staying if they plan to show up. Kristy still lives in the mansion her stepfather used to own, but five years ago, he passed on, she was able to have the place as her own.

At least that would be a good idea because if the other girls did show up, they would spend their time with her because there is more space, which made sense to Claudia.

Claudia had to cut her conversation short with Kristy, and she didn't mind that Claudia had stopped talking with her for today.

"What sort of plans do you have in mind for the rest of today?" Kristy asked.

Kristy had the feeling it was time to go get a haircut. It had been a few months since she last had one.

"I might go out and see a movie, but I'm not sure yet. I will decide later," she answered.

"I like that. I am not sure what will be going on tonight either. Maybe go out and visit the high school for a basketball game. Want to come?"

"Thank you, but I think next time," Claudia answered.

"You go have fun with your movie night."

"You have a nice evening."

"You too, Kristy."


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend arrived. Both Stacey and Mary Anne were able to come and check out Kristy's Lanes. The other girls couldn't come because they were busy.

The plan for the other girls to stay at the mansion Kristy owns now wouldn't be able to happen at all like she thought it would.

Mary Anne stayed with Kristy while Stacey stayed with Claudia as planned, so it worked out well.

Stacey and Mary Anne were both waiting for Claudia and Kristy to come and pick them up.

"Hi, Mary Anne. You look nice from the last time I saw you."

"You look good yourself, Stacey. You still have that job you have?"

"Yes, I do. What about you?"

"It hasn't changed," Mary Anne replied and then and added,"that's a good thing. I hope Kristy's Lanes will be successful like the Baby – sitters Club was."

"I'm sure it will be, Mary Anne. I'm actually looking forward to seeing opening night."

"Me too."

They were both talking about what else they had been doing since the last time they saw each other.

That's when they saw Kristy and Claudia coming their way.

"Hi, girls," Kristy greeted their friends.

"Mary Anne and I were talking about the opening night," Stacey told them.

"We're both excited," Claudia told them.

"We can tell," Mary Anne replied.

The four girls walked to Claudia's Jeep since she the was one who offered to drive.

"The opening night is actually tomorrow," Kristy told them.

"We will stay for that and then it's time to get back to work," Stacey said.

"You both just got here, Stacey. The weekend will be over before you know it."

"That's true, Claudia. Actually, my vacation time had to be just for the weekend because it got changed again," Stacey said.

"Time sure does fly," Mary Anne agreed.

The night arrived quickly. Then they were all up most of the night because Kristy's Lanes was on their minds.

The girls were up early. They decided to spend the day catching up on the latest in their lives and then get ready for opening night.

"How many employees do you have, Kristy?" Mary Anne asked.

"Lots. They shall be here tonight."

The opening night was scheduled for six – thirty. Mary Anne and Stacey had bought their cameras with them so the rest of their friends could see.

There were several people who came to check out this new bowling alley would turn out. The employees showed up right on time like Kristy asked them.

For that opening night, there were about six hundred people who showed up and that made both Kristy and Claudia very happy that it went well for their first day.

While people came to rent their stuff, Claudia handed them their team shirts. They paid Claudia for the shirts she had made herself.

Claudia was happy to see how big of a success her shirts were, even though she made them by hand. She made a thousand of them and they were worth about thirty dollars each.

Stacey and Mary Anne were able to go with Kristy and Claudia until it was time to close the place.

At eight o'clock, Kristy's Lanes were closed for the evening.

"This place sure is a hit, Kristy. Claudia, you did well as a businesswoman on the first day."

"Thanks," Claudia told Stacey.

"You will do well in the future," Mary Anne told them.

It was Sunday. The girls had to leave around nine – thirty.

Kristy and Claudia went with both of their friends to say good – bye and made sure their friends left them safely. And they did.

Once Mary Anne and Stacey disappeared and they both got to Claudia's Jeep.

"Glad that's over with. Like Stacey said, we will do well in the future. Thanks for asking me to work with you, Kristy."

"Friends do this. Let's go out to lunch today and celebrate the opening night."

"I'm with you."


End file.
